The Tail of Naruto Uzumaki
by objection234
Summary: The Z-Warriors barely escape Cell's self-destruction, and end up landing on Kurama's back as he is being sealed. Through the seal, they watch as Naruto's life unfolds, and during the mission to Wave, they decide to step in. Powerful!Naruto Pairing has been decided as NarutoXFu. Explanations dated to occur in Chapter 6.
1. Prologue

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.**

**Another idea I had. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Cell seems to be goin through some kind of transformation! He's blowing himself up like a balloon!"

The evil, insect-like humanoid, Cell, had seemingly expanded his body to ridiculous proportions. Krillin rushed over towards the other Z-warriors, the unconscious Android 18 in his arms.

"Oh, man! What's happening!?" yelled Yamcha.

Goku's eyes widened in realization.

"Gah! Oh, no!"

"This is the end for you! Very soon, I am going to explode! And when I do all of you are going to die with me! You, your friends and this whole planet!" boomed Cell.

"Say what!?"

Cell's manic laughter filled the heavy air.

"Gk! I won't let you!" shouted Gohan through gritted teeth.

"Careful now! I wouldn't attack me if I were you!" reasoned Cell, "I'm quite volatile, and the slightest jolt could set me off!"

"D-dammit!" he swore.

"If only you'd have finished me off a little bit sooner!"

"N-no! I should've listened! I should've listened to my Dad!" Gohan muttered.

"Haha! Thirty seconds remain! There's nothing you can do!"

'It's all my fault! I should've just finished him off!'

Gohan sank to his knees and the golden aura surrounding him dissipated.

"Ngh! Kakarot! Can't you teleport him of the planet or something?" shouted Vegeta.

"There's not enough time! I'm sorry." He said before turning away.

The heavy sadness in his voice hung in the air as Cell exploded.

The following blast engulfed the planet in a fiery inferno.

- - - Prologue - - -

I shot awake in a cold sweat.

What the hell was that? Who were those people? And why'd that feel familiar?

I walked down the stairs of the small house. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were still asleep; it was the middle of the night after all.

I walked back up the stairs and flopped onto my sleeping roll.

My thoughts drifted to the young gir- ahem, boy, who I had met earlier today.

"Only when you fight to protect something, do you truly become strong."

Protect those precious to me.

Yeah. I like the sound of that.

- - - Prologue - - -

"So what do you think Goku? Is he ready?" asked Krillin.

The man turned around and faced him.

"Yes. I believe he is."

The monk nodded, and turned to the marked paper on the cage door.

"Everyone, gather your energy, and when I give the command, fire."

Ki gathered in the hands of every one present.

"Now!"

The small blasts of energy rocketed in to the strange paper over the door.

Strangely, the paper seemed to absorb these blasts, as the energy dissipated.

"There, that should be good," said Trunks.

"Now what?" asked Yamcha.

"We wait," stated Tien.

- - - Prologue - - -

"Okay team, let's move out." instructed Kakashi.

"But sensei, what about Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"The dobe can catch up, now let's go." (You have 1 guess as to who that was.)

Giving the blonde's door a quick glance, the squad of 3, along with the old drunken bridge-builder set out, unaware as to the changes occurring within the room.

Naruto's hair had grown out and changes into an odd wild style (Teen Gohan hair) and had turned black, and if you were to have pulled open his eyelids, you would see the now coal-black orbs that now resided within. His height had increased exponentially, bringing him to 5' 6", and the whisker marks had dropped off his face altogether. His frame had become much more muscular, but the most noticeable change was the brown tail sticking out of his pants.

The Z warriors sat back and admired their handiwork.

Oh, he was in for a surprise when he woke up.

- - - (Fin) - - -

**Yep, just something I came up with. Hopefully believable. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wave Arc (Conclusion)

**Yeah, I understand the complaints about the short chapters, (my usual maximum is 1k) so I'll try to expand the chapter lengths.**

**The rest of the story will take place in 3****rd**** person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.**

Naruto was flying, (yes, flying) through the forest.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I can't believe this! Of all the days to leave me behind, they choose today? Sure, it was a good thing because I saved Tsunami and stuff, but still! That means Zabuza's back!"

'And how the hell am I even doing this!?'

- - - With the Others - - -

Sasuke was trying to hold his own against the Hunter-Nin's Ice Mirrors, but to no avail as Haku turned him into a human pincushion.

"I do not wish to hurt you! Give up!" Haku said, his voice echoing throughout the small dome.

"Ha! As if! Sasuke'd never surrender to a freak like you!" yelled out the ever-so-annoying Sakura.

"Hn. For once she's right," Sasuke muttered.

Haku's face darkened beneath his mask.

"Then please don't resent me."

"Wha?"

The masked Nin darted from mirror to mirror slashing and embedding the Uchiha with senbon.

"This is your fate, ninja."

- - - With Naruto - - -

"Shit! Someone's power level is dropping! But whose is it?"

A translucent image of the brooding Uchiha filled his mind.

"It's Sasuke's! I better hurry!"

The black-haired warrior's speed grew before stopping altogether.

"Wait, what?"

- - - With Kakashi - - -

Just barely blocking Zabuza's blade, with a kunai in each hand, Kakashi rammed the two knives into the pressure points in the man's arms.

"Damn you, Copy-Ninja!" Zabuza yelled, as he dropped the giant hunk of steel.

"I'm ending this now!" Kakashi yelled, letting a scroll drop out of his vest.

He grasped the ends of the scroll before making hand seals, and slamming both palms onto it and the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

One poof of smoke later, Kakashi's nin-dog pack was ready to go, and immobilized Zabuza in one swift move.

Kakashi then flashed through handsigns.

"You call me a copy-cat? Then I'll show you my one original technique!" he said, his hand crackling with lightning.

'Just hang on guys, I won't be long.'

- - - With Sasuke - - -

The black-haired Uchiha was nearing unconsciousness, being barely able to stand, when the relatively one-sided fight was put to a stop by an orange flash of light.

There stood Naruto Uzumaki, wearing the now many-sizes-too-small orange and blue jumpsuit.

"Who-" asked Sasuke.

"Miss me teme?"

- - - With Sakura and Bridge Builder - - -

"What's happening ninja-san? I can barely see in this mist!" whispered Tazuna softly.

"I can't see anything either. Hopefully Kakashi-sensei has taken care of Zabuza by now."

Tazuna nodded.

- - - With Naruto - - -

'Hm, I don't recognize this one, but he looks strong. I'll have to be cautious.' thought the masked ninja.

'Wait, those clothes, he couldn't possibly be-'

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke murmured.

Of course, Naruto's now acute hearing caught it.

"Yeah Sasuke?" asked, without a glance in his direction.

Sasuke smirked before letting "death" take him.

"Take him down."

Naruto smiled, knowing that his teammate was not really dead.

"What a shame, death at such an early age," said the nin, obviously expecting some sort of reaction.

Of course Naruto, being Naruto, gave him none.

"….Really? Nothing?"

"Hmm, nope."

"…I just killed your teammate, and you don't even care?"

"I know who you are, Haku."

That one left Haku stunned. He hadn't talked with anyone since he arrived, except that one blonde kid…..

'No way!'

"And you don't have to do this. You can come back to Konoha with us! Live a new life; preferably one without you having to constantly look over your shoulder?" pleaded Naruto.

"As appealing as that sounds Naruto-san, I'm afraid I must decline."

"What? Why?"

"I'm simply Zabuza-sama's tool, nothing more. I don't make my own decisions, he makes them for me. And as his tool, I will help him accomplish his goals."

Naruto grit his teeth, before sinking into a fighting stance, the "brown belt" he had been wearing earlier, unfurling and waving itself around.

"In that case bring it on."

The multiple Hakus in the mirrors drew three senbon in each hand.

"If that is what you wish," he muttered before unleashing his attack again.

'Don't worry Haku, I'll show you that even shinobi, have emotions.' Naruto thought, as he was pelted by the hail of needles.

Their fight, however, was soon interrupted by the distinct sound of birds chirping.

- - - With Kakashi - - -

"Here goes!" yelled Kakashi.

"**Raikiri!**" he shouted, about to plunge the blade of lightning through Zabuza's heart.

- - - With Naruto - - -

Haku's eyes widened behind the mask, as the nin sensed the massive chakra spike.

"Crap!" the nin yelled, before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what Haku was about to do.

"No!" he cried, before instinct took over.

The young man put his right middle and index fingers to his forehead and focused, before vanishing in an afterimage.

- - - With Kakashi - - -

Kakashi was just downright shocked.

He had just witnessed Zabuza's comrade jump in front of the attack, ready to sacrifice himself for his master, when he saw another unknown person take the full brunt of the blow to his arm.

Imagine his surprise when he saw the young teen holding the attack in his bare, left hand and clasping Kakashi's hand against his.

Unlatching his hand from the older man, the black haired man rubbed his hand in order to relieve the pain.

"Geez sensei, did you have to hit so hard?"

'Wait, sensei? The black hair, the black eyes . . .'

"Sasuke?"

"Nope. Guess again," responded the man, giving his signature grin.

"N-naruto!?"

"The one and only," he responded.

"But why?" questioned Haku behind him.

Naruto turned to him and said:

"I was just protecting those precious to me."

The two were interrupted by the tapping of wood against stone.

The four turned to see, through the clearing mist, Gato himself.

"Well, well Zabuza. Some demon you are! You didn't even manage to kill a group of snot-nosed brats!"

The small army of mercenaries behind him laughed at the prospect.

"Kakashi, my employer has betrayed me. We no longer have any reason to fight," Zabuza said, causing the jonin to nod in agreement.

"Now how shall I kill you? Shall I do it like I did the first? Kaiza was it?"

The K.I. emanating from Zabuza and Na was enough to tell that the two were pissed.

"Hey gaki, can you toss me a kunai?" he asked Naruto, without turning.

"Only if I can take down a few," said Naruto pulling out three, causing the gruffer man to nod in agreement.

He tossed one to him, the man catching it in his mouth.

"Ha! Take us down! In your dreams!" shouted out random voices from the crowd.

"How 'bout a little contest, Kakashi? Whoever chops down the most gets 500 ryo?" asked the still angry Zabuza.

Haku drew three senbon in each hand, and Kakashi pulled out a ninjato from his pack.

As one, the four charged, cutting down hundreds in a graceful, bloody dance.

- - - (5 minutes later . . .) - - -

Soon, the nearly 700 men had been cut down, leaving only the quivering Gato, on his knees.

"P-please! I'll give you anything! Money, women, resources, anything!"

The four stood in thought for a moment.

"Give us your bank account information," said Naruto, giving the man a piece of paper and a pen.

Gato hastily scribbled the information on the paper.

Naruto snatched the paper from the man before turning and walking away.

"He's all yours guys," he said.

Zabuza beheaded the man in one quick motion.

Naruto passed out shortly afterward.

- - - Departure - - -

After waking up the next day and saying their goodbyes, Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku ventured out of the Land of the Waves, before the group arrived at a crossroads.

"So how many _did_ you get Kakashi?" inquired Zabuza.

"I got 205, you?"

"I took down 153 bandits," stated Haku.

"I got 207. Pay up," Zabuza said, holding up his, now healed arm.

"Ah, but you see," started Naruto, "I killed 210 bandits. Pay up, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza grumbled before slamming 500 ryo notes into Naruto's open hand.

The group stood in silence a bit longer.

"You know, our offer still stands. You can join the Leaf if you wish," Kakashi said.

"I….think I'd like that. What about you Haku?" asked Zabuza.

Haku smiled and nodded.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "You're coming with us!"

The group continued walking, eventually crossing the border to the Land of Fire.

Of course Sakura kept attempted to make small talk, which everybody promptly ignored.

"So dobe…."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, before folding both hands behind his head, as they arrived at the gate of Konoha.

"I don't know Sasuke, but I know for sure that I'm gonna' need some new clothes."

- - - (Fin Chapter) - - -

**Whew! 1,500 words! But anyway, explanations will occur next chapter, hopefully up by Saturday.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Reacquaintance

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but as you can see, the chapter is much longer than the others.**

**If you've seen the new summary, then you know, but if you didn't, the pairing will be Naruto and Fuu from Takigakure.**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.**

**- - - Chapter 2 - - -**

The genin, jonin, and missing-nins walked to the door of the Hokage Mansion in silence, before Kakashi stopped and turned around. A look of surprise appeared on his face as he addressed his team.

"…..You do realize that you have the rest of the day off, right? Only Haku and Zabuza need to follow me?"

The statement was met with silence, before the team's head seemed to swell with anger.

"We've been following you for over an hour! Why didn't you tell us this when we reached the gate?" they yelled in unison.

"Hm…..I didn't?" he said, causing the team to facefault.

"Anyway, let's go Zabuza-san. Haku-san."

Kakashi walked through the door with his right hand shoved in his pocket and left eye on his book. Zabuza, reading a different portion of the series, walked in with a similar stance. Haku rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Well, I'm gonna buy some new threads," said Naruto, "Catch you guys later!"

The Saiyan warrior put two fingers to his forehead, and vanished in an afterimage.

- - - Meanwhile, on the other side of town…. - - -

It was another boring, slow day for cashier/genin Ino Yamanaka at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Until of course, the bell above the door rang.

She looked up in surprise at the prospect of a customer. Straightening out the wrinkles in her clothes, he ran to meet him.

She gasped at the sight of the man's attire: a tattered orange and blue atrocity clung tightly to his well-muscled frame.

There was only one person she knew who would wear something like that.

"Naruto?"

"In the flesh," he said.

"What's up with your hair?" she asked, pointing out the ridiculously spiky mop.

He glanced up at it, before attempting to smooth it back. Its sprung back to its original position.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well, what I can I help you with? Finally taking my advice on Sakura?" she asked innocently, causing the teen to blush.

"N-no! I just need some help…"

"Help with what?"

The now black-haired ninja scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Canyouhelpmegoshopping?" he said all at once. He knew he'd regret it later anyway, might as well get it over with.

Ino squealed with delight before zipping over to him faster than he could see.

"Ino Yamanaka is on the case!"

Oh, he was in for one hell of a ride.

- - - Hokage Tower - - -

"As you all know," the Sandaime began, "The Chuunin Exams are coming up tomorrow. If you would like to enroll your team, please step forward."

Kakashi stepped forward, "Team 7 nominates: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Not willing to be beaten by his eternal rival, Gai stepped forward, "Team 9 nominates Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten Higarashi!"

Kurenai did as well, "Team 8 nominates Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

Asuma followed suit, "Team 10 nominates Chojii Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

Iruka slammed his hands on the table.

"Now hang on a minute! I've had these genin as students, and they're still rookies! They'd get killed in these exams!"

"Iruka-san, I sympathize with you," began Kakashi, "but know that these genin are no longer your students; they are my soldiers."

Iruka's face darkened.

"Tch. You better know what you're doing ** Hatake**," he said, resulting in an eye-smile from the jonin.

"Very well, Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 are now officially enrolled in this year's Chuunin Exams, held here in Konoha. Please give your students these packets to go over," said the aged Hokage, handing out the packets.

"You are dismissed."

The jonin, as well as Iruka left the room.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

- - - Hell (a.k.a. shopping trip) - - -

Ino was skipping along happily, as Naruto (under a henge of his old self) struggled to keep the mountain of bags in his arms from falling.

He had no problem carrying the _weight_ of the bags with his newfound strength; it was the sheer _number_ of bags that he had trouble with.

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Not to complain or anything, but aren't we supposed to be shopping for me?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Grumbling, Naruto shoved the bags in a sealing scroll.

The two rounded a corner and entered the biggest weapons shop in town; it was in the dead center of the village. They were greeted by a girl in a pink shirt with brown hair held up in two buns.

"Hello, and welcome to Higarashi weapons! How may I- Naruto?"

"Hey Tenten! Almost forgot your parents owned the place."

"That is so like you Naruto," she replied, smiling.

Ino looked between the two in surprise, "Wait, you two know each other?"

"We were good friends in the academy. I helped him with his kenjutsu," she said.

"Anyway, Tenten, this is Ino Yamanaka. Ino this is Tenten Higarashi."

"Nice to meet you! Do you happen to have shinobi clothing as well as weapons?" asked Ino.

"Yes we do! It's down that aisle," she said, pointing out the aisle, "Call me if you need anything!"

"We will!" Naruto said, walking away.

- - - Outside - - -

"There's boss! Man, this was so worth cutting class!" said Konohamaru, his back pressed against the fence.

"I got the box!" said Udon, pulling out the brick-color painted box.

- - - Inside - - -

The two continued to browse the section. There was gear of all kinds, from standard uniforms, to martial arts gis. When he set his eyes on an orange one with a blue rope belt, he froze.

He clutched his head in pain as a black and white image of three men filled his mind. All three were wearing (what appeared to be) orange gis.

One was short, and was wearing it with a blue undershirt. He was bald and had six dots on his forehead. A name was linked to this image…..Krillin…..

One was tall and had two scars on his face. He had no undershirt. A name was linked to him as well…Yamcha.

The final one wore the gi with a blue undershirt as well. His face was shadowed, and there wasn't a name associated with this one…..

Finally, the pain subsided, and Naruto let go of his head.

'What the hell was that?'

Naruto looked over at the orange gi again, before making up his mind, and walking over to Tenten at the counter.

"Hey, can you guys make clothes built to specific dimensions?"

A thoughtful look appeared on the girl's face.

"I suppose so; it depends on what you have in mind."

Smiling, he pulled out a sketchpad and paper.

-x-x- Scene Break -x-x-

"Hm, the logos are easy and would take a couple of hours, but the undershirt and boots would take a while to put gravity seals on; a couple of days at least. The material you want to use to make the gi itself is very durable, flameproof as well, but is quite expensive. We ordered it a while back, and it should be here by the end of next week. The final product should be ready by the end of the month; before the Chuunin Exam finals," she said, examining the sketch.

"Perfect! I'll take it!" Naruto said, happy that what he wanted made would be ready in time.

"Okay! I'll ring you up!" she said.

The bill turned out to be quite high after all, nearly 1,000 ryo, but, after a drop-in visit from Kakashi during the little "adventure" he had been paid for the A-ranked mission they had just been on, so he had no trouble footing the bill.

"And could you do some work on this?" he asked, holding up the only non-orange clothing in his wardrobe, a blue jacket, "I want a symbol on this too."

He drew the symbol on the paper as well.

"I'd like it on the left sleeve please."

"No problem! I'll be right back!" she said, walking toward the back of the shop.

"W-wait! How much do I owe you?"

"Consider it a favor between friends!" she yelled back, causing him to smile.

-x-x-x-

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, rounding the corner, "Come here! I'd like you to try something on!"

She grabbed him by the hand, and led him back to the aisle.

"Ack! Ino!"

"Here! Try it on!" she said, tossing him the clothes.

"*sigh* Be right back," he said, walking to the changing rooms.

'I knew it was a bad idea to bring her along…..'

-x-x-x-

Naruto emerged wearing a black tank top, black cargo pants, and brownish-yellow boots. He was fiddling with the brown belt, trying to let room for his tail.

"Here's your jacket back!" said Tenten, handing him the blue jacket.

The Capsule Corp logo was now patched onto the left sleeve.

He put it on, before unsealing a sword in an orange sheath from one of his sealing scrolls.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"The sword I forged here a year ago? Yep."

He pulled the strap over his shoulder.

If you hadn't noticed the odd hair color, and you didn't know what anime you were watching, you would think he was Future Trunks, from Dragon Ball, which was the outfit he was wearing, ironically.

"I'll take it."

"Ringing you up again!" Tenten said happily, walking towards the register.

-x-x-x-

"Darn it! Where'd he run off to now!" yelled Konohamaru in exasperation. Playing ninja with Moegi and Udon was difficult, with their stealth abilities.

He quickly ran the corner, only to bump into a cowl-wearing Sand Ninja.

"Gk! That hurt you freaking brat!" he said, lifting him from the ground by the collar.

"Kankuro, let go! We could get in trouble!" said his blonde haired teammate.

"Relax Temari, I'll be done soon," he said, punching the child in the jaw. Konohamaru fell to the ground with a bloody lip.

"Kankuro, stop! We could get in trouble!" Temari urged, but the other Sand ninja refused to listen.

The terrified academy student screamed for help.

-x-x-x-

Fortunately, Naruto and Ino were relatively close by.

Naruto heard the shout, and grasped his companion's hand. He pressed his right index and middle fingers to his forehead, and the two vanished in an afterimage.

-x-x-x-

A hand grasped the Sand Nin's arm, who was holding Konohamaru by the shirt again.

"Put him down, now."

"Holy crap!" he yelled, dropping the child. Konohamaru ran behind Naruto, holding his pant leg.

'So fast! I didn't even see him around!' thought Temari.

"Wait, Sand Ninja in our village? Our countries and villages may be allies, but you are not permitted within our village. State your business," said Ino.

"Don't Ino," he said, turning to face them, "I assume you're here for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow, correct?"

"See blondie? At least your friend here has some brains!" said the Sand Nin, smirking.

Naruto smirked, "At least she's not wearing her teammate's makeup."

"It's war paint, dammit!"

A rock intercepted their path. The 5 present directed their attention to the source. It was a red-haired genin with a gourd on his back.

"Kankuro, stop. You're a disgrace to our village," he said, jumping down from the tree.

"Y-yes Gaara."

'I don't like this guy. His aura's unsettling. . . 'Naruto thought.

The three sand-nin began to walk away.

"Wait! What are your names?" yelled Naruto.

The girl turned, "Who me?"

"You and the red-haired one," he replied.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Sabaku no Temari."

"Sabaku no Kanku-"

"I don't believe we asked you."

Naruto turned and started walking.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to fighting you in the exams."

The three from Konoha turned a corner.

"Wow, that was soooo cool, boss!"

-x-x-x-

One hefty explanation with Iruka later, Konohamaru was back in the academy. He dropped Ino off at her house.

It was only 5:30; he had some time to kill.

He started walking toward Ichiraku's.

-x-x-x-

He'd barely dug into his 8th bowl when the rest of his team walked in.

"Figured we'd find you here," said the oldest, taking a seat.

"Kakashi called for a team meeting just after you ran off."

"Don't go off in such a hurry, you baka!"

Naruto polished off the bowl.

"Well, you found me, what is it?"

Kakashi handed him a small packet. He gave one to his teammates.

"I've decided to enroll you three in the Chuunin Exams. Be at the Academy at 10:00 A.M." he said, before vanishing in smoke.

-x-x-x-x-

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! Explanations are scheduled to take place in Chapter 7.**

'**Til then!**

**-Objection234**


End file.
